


Gangster's Paradise

by goddess_of_time_and_magic



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Cars, Drugs, Gangs, Gangster, M/M, New York City, Racing, Violence, dominant!Zak, illegal, implicit sexual content, possessive, slightly degrading i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:19:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_of_time_and_magic/pseuds/goddess_of_time_and_magic
Summary: In New York City, the Ghost Gang rules over the town and The Dark Lord rules the Ghost Gang. God help anyone who messes with the Dark Lord and his property.





	Gangster's Paradise

**YOUTUBE VIDEO:<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KSFXBg69niM>**

\------------------------------------------

“Tell me why are we so blind to see  
That the ones we hurt are you and me?  
Been spending most our lives  
Livin' in a gangsta's paradise”  
- _Gangsta’s Paradise_ by Coolio

 

    “The Haunted House” was a notorious bar in downtown Bronx’s for alcohol and drugs, but practically everyone knew that it was the headquarters for the Ghost Gang, one of the most feared gangs in New York City. They controlled everything in Bronx and their leader was none other than Zak Bagans, aka The Dark Lord. Las Vegas born and bred, Bagans had rebel singing in his veins and he never took “no” as an answer. Starting off in Vegas as a low-key illegal car racer, Bagans worked his way to the top, but when he was toppled in Vegas, Bagans took his loyal followers to New York City. There they thrive, the Ghost Gang. They are there when they want to be seen, gone before you realize they were ever there.

    The Dark Lord stared out at his prized driver, a bald man that went by the name of Teddy Bear, but he knew the man by his real name: Aaron Goodwin. The Teddy Bear was a fearsome driver, who could roll and dig better than most, and his designs on his cars were killer. The Dark Lord knew where to get his cars custom painted and Aaron Goodwin was the man.

     Slowly, the Teddy Bear rolled up to the starting line beside a small orange colored car with flames painted above the tires. The Dark Lord smirked at the David versus Goliath race that was about to take place. Aaron’s car looked like it could crush that orange car with a single press of the gas pedal and The Dark Lord secretly hoped Aaron would just for shit’s-and-giggle’s.

    “Zak! My man!” He felt someone begin patting him hard on his shoulder and his lips became set in a thin line as he turned to look behind him.  

    It was one of his faction’s leaders, a middle-aged man that went by the name Mike. The Dark Lord did not like him very much, but Mike had deep roots in the faction, so The Dark Lord could not just get rid of him. He had to have a good reason.

    The Dark Lord placed a forced smile on his face as he reached for Mike’s hand, their hands clasped in a strong grip. Mike connected their eyes, but pulled away, submitting to The Dark Lord’s dominance and power. Without his permission, Mike takes the seat next to him, which irritates him.

       “Hello, Mike,” The Dark Lord replies, venom in his voice.

   His voice is backed by the gentle purr of the Teddy Bear’s engine bursting to life and running down the track. The Dark Lord had no need to worry about the police. He had bribed them all with money and girls, or guys if they moved that way, and they would not be bothering this section of town for awhile. As the cars raced, The Dark Lord stood up, waving Mike to come with him, who looked like he was just about to say something.

     “Come, Mike. Join me inside,” The Dark Lord says softly, like the Devil himself, “We can talk inside.”

     Mike nodded, hastingly following the gang leader inside “The Haunted House.” Lights flickered in a kaleidoscope of colors and people bounced and grind against one another on the dance floor. Mike followed closely behind The Dark Lord as they walked towards a booth off to the side of the dancefloor, away from the entrance of the building. As The Dark Lord settled into the corner, Mike followed, making sure to stay far enough away to assert their hierarchy, but close enough that anyone could see they had business.

    The Dark Lord stared at the stage, ignoring the words that Mike was spilling from his mouth. He was waiting for his partner, his husband, his boyfriend, his whatever, to come across the stage and perform. The Dark Lord never missed a performance since they had been together and he was surely not gonna break that now.

     “So, Mike,” The Dark Lord interrupted Mike’s frantic words, not hearing what they were, and tore his gaze away from the stage, “How is the business goin’? You gonna have your rent by this weekend?”

     Mike swallowed hard, “Ummm… About that, Zak, my man-.”

     “HELLO!” The Dark Lord turned his gaze to the stage, observing a smaller stature man walk across the stage. He wore a sharp tux, a bright smile on his face, “Welcome to the Haunted House!” the people on the dance floor shrieked in celebration and The Dark Lord smiled, “Your number one spot for a spooookkkyy,” the small man, an old friend of The Dark Lord’s, who went by the name Billy Tolley, replied in a cheesy voice, “time! As always, our opening act is none other than the Demon Hunter himself!”

    The crowd went wild as Billy walked off the stage and the Demon Hunter came out onto the stage. He was a tall man with dark brown hair and twinkling brown eyes, wearing a pair of black jeans and a black tank top that hugged his hips and chest. A skull, The Dark Lord’s mark, printed across the front of it and a dark jacket, the hood up as he walked across the stage to the microphone. The Dark Lord smiled brightly at his partner taking his place and gave a loud “woop!” once again interrupting Mike.

     The Demon Hunter looked up at The Dark Lord, a soft smile on his face and a wink, as he took the microphone in his hand. He started to rap and The Dark Lord was so proud, as the people started to bounce in response.

     Mike sighed, drifting his gaze from The Dark Lord to the Demon Hunter. He felt his pants become uncomfortable as he stared at the Demon Hunter. The latter, suddenly, took his jacket off, revealing pale and muscular skin, tattoos traveling up his right arm and disappearing into his tank top. The girls in the crowd went wild and even some guys. Mike could see why they were screaming. The Demon Hunter was an attractive man and Mike licked his lips, brown eyes blown wide as he took him in.

     Leaning forward, Mike spoke softly to The Dark Lord, “Who is that man, Zak? Care to introduce me?”

    The Dark Lord tore his gaze away from the Demon Hunter, a red glisten in his eyes as he stared at Mike, “That is the gang leader’s, me, bitch.”

    Mike’s eyes widened from desire to fear as he realized his mistake, “Zak, man. I’m sorry. I didn’t realize he was yours. I-I-I-I-I-.”

    The Dark Lord growled at one of the people passing by, “Jay. Take him away, please!”

    The man, named Jay, smirked as he rushed for Mike, grabbing him by his upper arm and ripping him from the booth. Mike cried out, “Zak! I’m sorry, man. I’m sorry!”

    The Dark Lord refused to hear and turned back to the Demon Hunter, loving the way he moved across the stage. His brown eyes never left The Dark Lord’s sapphire blue. A smirk was on his lips and The Dark Lord mirrored it.

\------------------------------------------

    Zak walked backstage after Nick left the stage, a small silver box in his hand. Quickly finding Nick’s dressing room, more of a place for Zak and Nick to have unforgettable sex, Zak knocked on the door, which he rarely did just for anyone. Nick was special. Nick was his and he was Nick’s.

     “Come in!” Nick’s voice rang out.

     Zak let himself in, a bright smile spreading across his face, “Nick!”

    Nick smiled just as brightly at the sight of his lover, jumping up from his seat and walking over to the other man, hands grasping Zak’s leather jacket tightly and bringing them together in a blazing touch of their lips. Zak moaned at their bruising kiss, hands falling to Nick’s hips, gripping them tightly.

    However, Nick was the first to let go, “Who was the man you had Jay take out who was looking at me?”

    Zak smiled, “Just a faction leader I desperately want to get rid of and, now,” Zak leaned forward, lips barely touching Nick’s, “I have a reason to do so,” he gently kissed Nick.

    “What’s the reason?” Nick was persistent.

    “Looking at the gang leader’s bitch,” Zak smirked.

    Nick laughed, “Wow. I should meet this gang leader you speak of. He seems powerful.”

    Zak growled, fingertips digging into Nick’s hips as he snapped their hips together, grounding their pelvis’ together, “You’re mine.”

     Nick smiled softly, brown eyes peering into blue, and kissed Zak gently, soothing away his anger, “And you are mine, Dark Lord.”

     This was their paradise. They were the Dark Lord and the Demon Hunter of New York City and God help anyone who disrespected the Demon Hunter. And this was just the beginning.

 


End file.
